


Passing Starlight

by Sokobird_86



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/M, Randomness, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokobird_86/pseuds/Sokobird_86
Summary: One girl catches the attention of one of the members of ASTRO during their Starlight tour. Girl loves boy, boy sees girl, boy does nothing about girl... until...





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic for this fandom as well as my first one on this sight. The beginning of this is loosely based on my experience at ASTRO's STARLIGHT tour. I hope you enjoy!

It was the day of the first US concert of ASTRO’s STARLIGHT tour- Newark, New Jersey. She didn’t look at the set list ahead of time. She wanted to be surprised. She wondered which songs of her favorites they would perform tonight and which songs from the new album they most likely would add. It was exciting. 

“Kenzie! Where are you?! I hear MJ laughing! Get your ass over here!” Her friend, Allie shouted through the phone. 

Kenzie rolled her eyes at her friend and laughed as she said, “I’ll be there soon, Allie don’t worry. I’m about 10 minutes away.”

“Hurry! You’re gonna miss everything!”

Allie huffed and hung up as soon as she heard Kenzie laugh at her for the second time. Sure enough, about ten minutes later, Kenzie hobbles her way towards where Allie was waiting with their other friend Sara.

“Wow, you look like hell,” Allie said as soon as Kenzie made her way to her friends by the front door.

“Gee, thanks. I love you guys too,” Kenzie shot back sarcastically, sticking her tongue out at them afterwards.

Kenzie had a different ticket than Allie and Sara so she had to go in a different door, the ‘VIP entrance’ which honestly was just more work for her because she had injured herself a few days before the concert and could barely walk or stand on her own.

However, before they could all go in and enjoy the show, they had some time to kill so they were hanging out in the rotunda which was the big wide open space in the front of the building.

They sat there for a while, waiting. Kenzie had her headphones in so she was listening to her music to pass the time. Occasionally people would ask her how she injured herself but she wouldn’t go into too much detail. She didn’t want to gross them out.

There was one girl there who caught Kenzie’s attention while she was waiting. Her name was Martha. She was a small, yet pudgy young girl who had the same bias as her, Jinwoo. Kenzie thought she was cute. She was very hyper, and very excited about the show. She talked so fast, it was hard for Kenzie to keep up at times. Allie and Kenzie were so touched by her affection for Astro’s leader that they had to buy her a little souvenir. 

As time passed on, Kenzie got more and more acquainted with the girls around her. There was a group of three girls that she and her friends walked in with who were pretty nice. They all talked about Astro and laughed at the stupid inside jokes the fandom had about the members. And at one point, Allie heard faint screeches from outside and just had to go investigate. She walked out and over to where the commotion was coming from to see her bias, MoonBin. Sara and Kenzie laughed at her as she ‘fainted’ and fanned herself with her many souvenirs. They also saw MJ briefly which was exciting... the goofball. 

Let’s face it, Astro is pretty much a group of six weirdos, and their fans, the AROHAs love them just the same. The oldest member, Kim Myungjun or MJ is basically a toddler trapped in a 25 year old man’s body and there are many compilation videos on YouTube to prove that statement. He is the lead singer but some fans think he is more like the secret maknae, or youngest member, of Astro. Then, there’s Park Jinwoo, JinJin: Astro’s self-proclaimed ‘visual leader’ and slow rapper. The other members always make fun of him for that, especially the baby, Sanha… the brat. 

ANYWAY, we’ll get to him later, the next member down the line is Lee Dongmin, or Cha Eunwoo (don’t ask me why this guy decided to give himself a stage name, it’s so confusing). Lee Dongmin is his birth name. He’s their designated, shy, insecure, adorable visual member. Following him is Astro’s Puppy-cat, Moon Bin. If you know what the man looks like, you’d understand why. When he smiles, he’s like an adorable Shiba Inu puppy, and when he’s serious, he’s a fierce, sexy cat (if cats could be sexy, that is). His role in the group is the main dancer and a lead vocalist just like Eunwoo and Sanha whom we will get to shortly. Next member down the line is Park Minhyuk, or Rocky. He is Astro’s other rapper, back up vocalist, dancer, and choreographer… man, this dude does a lot! He is the rock of the group, hence the nickname. He helps keep everyone together and grounded. Finally, the trouble maker: Astro’s evil maknae Yoon Sanha. He likes to bully the older members a LOT (especially JinJin) and he gets away with it too! MJ and JinJin yell at him but then they just end up laughing about it in the end.... lucky brat. But that’s just how they are.

As Kenzie laughs at a joke made about Mister ‘Happy Virus’, MJ, the group of girls is told that they can now enter the theater and go find their seats. Kenzie is getting more and more excited and anxious by the minute and she can barely contain herself.

“Kenzie, CHILL!” She hears Sara yell at her while bracing her by the shoulders.

Kenzie whines, “Whyyy~~?”

Sara laughs, “because I don’t want to have to worry that the people sitting by you are gonna think you’re crazy.”

Kenzie cocks her head to the side, “but you already KNOW I am. So what difference will it make? And besides, I think everyone here is at least a little crazy if they’re fans of Astro” she laughs.

Sara gives Kenzie one last hug before they part ways for the concert.

Within ten minutes of Sara and Allie finding their seats after saying their farewells to Kenzie, all the lights go out at once and then, with fans screaming, the show starts.


	2. The Show Begins

“YA! MJ-Hyung! Yoon San-ha! Where are you guys? The crew already has the intro video going, come on!” Jinwoo calls out backstage as the rest of his group is getting ready to perform.

He hears a soft giggle from Eunwoo who’s lounging across the couch next to him, “hyung, you know how those two are.” 

Jinwoo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose “yeah, I do…”

“That’s why Rocky shares a room with them in the dorm,” Bin added to the conversation.

“Yeah,” said rapper grunted, “but even that doesn’t work sometimes.” 

The four members sitting together then hear mischievous giggles coming from the other end of their dressing room backstage, and when Jinwoo looks in the direction of the giggles, he spots a head of red hair peaking out from behind a plant. He sighs heavily while walking in that direction, “I didn’t know when I decided to be leader of this group that I’d be looking after five children most of the time.”

“YA! MJ-Hyung! Come on! We have to go to stage,” he says pulling the oldest member by his earlobe. “Where is San-ha?”

“Ya! Ya! YA!” MJ shouts in pain. “He’s right here,” he points to his left. Jinwoo growls like an angry puppy and pulls the devilish maknae by his earlobe until he stands to his full towering height.

With a few painful protests from Sanha, he’s up and within seconds, they’re called to stage by the crew but not before Sanha adds "ya know hyung, you can be pretty childish too at times." 

JinJin glares at Sanha while they're waiting patiently to go on.

Eunwoo’s the first to go out, stage right. The stage lights all go off except for Eunwoo’s spotlight, and he starts to sing Always You. Then, once he’s done with his line, another spotlight shines down, stage left: MoonBin starts singing. A few seconds later, Sanha magically appears next to Eunwoo and sings his first line.

‘My turn,’ Jinwoo thinks, smiling, as he’s walking to stand center stage. When he’s done rapping his part, he looks over to his right, smiling at Rocky as he walks to his spot. Rocky waits for his cue, nodding at Jinwoo in the meantime. As Rocky sings to his right, MJ walks up to his spot on the left of Jinwoo. He sings until he gets to his line in the first run of the chorus, then the spotlights go out and they all quickly move to their positions before MJ starts again. 

Kenzie stands there in awe for a minute while this whole thing is going on. She finds it amazing that they can sound just as good- if not better live than they do recorded.

Once the amazement wears off, Kenzie starts singing along with the other arohas next to her as the song progresses. She keeps staring at them, watching how they move so fluidly, Especially Eunwoo, since he used to be so stiff when he danced.

“They all look so serious up there,” she says to no-one in particular.

“I KNOW! It’s great, isn’t it?!” The girl to her right says, smiling at her. Soon enough- too soon for Kenzie’s liking, the first song ends, the lights go out, and everyone cheers. 

Then, almost immediately after, they turn back on in a bright orange color as the boys start their next song, With You.

Kenzie is amazed at how mature this song is, especially for the maknae Sanha: mister “Hand’s on me, yeah, your eyes on me, yeah.” Ever since she heard that for the first time, she’s sadly realized he’s growing up.

Sanha smiles to himself while Bin is singing and the rest of Astro is dancing around him in a circle. Kenzie notices and chuckles to herself, glad that everyone around her is too busy screaming or singing to notice. She hears JinJin shout “let’s go!” and immediately sings along with the chorus again, thoroughly enjoying herself until the song ends. Astro finishes the song and ends in a position Kenzie knows all too well. 

JinJin, in the middle of the lineup for the next song shouts “make some noise!” as a familiar whistling tune is heard. 

Instantly, Kenzie smiles and starts giggling to herself. She can never take this song seriously after seeing a fan made video of one of their practice videos for this song. “Spring-Jin” makes her laugh every time- even just thinking about it. She sings the whole song along with the guys, enjoying every second of it. 

Once Crazy Sexy Cool is over and the guys blow their final kisses to the audience, the spotlights go out and the main stage lights go on again. The boys, out of breath, do their normal “저 wanna be your star!” But then JinJin says “hello, we are Astro!” in English instead of Korean and the rest of the members join in by the end. To this, the crowd cheers and applauds.

Then, the members each introduce themselves individually, starting off with Sanha. Kenzie thinks his English is the cutest out of all of them. That’s why he’s the king of aegyo out of all of the members of Astro. He introduces himself as the youngest member and says that he’s missed the American fans so much since the last time he was in New York (even though it’s really New Jersey this time). MJ introduces himself next and screams, “Let’s party tonight!” Kenzie can surely get behind that idea. 

The next member down the line to introduce himself is MoonBin. Kenzie thought Allie would die when he introduced himself as ‘Hot Guy MoonBin,’ but hey, at least he knows he’s hot, right? She looked over to the section Allie and Sara were in to her right to see her friend fanning herself hard trying to stay conscious for the rest of the show. Kenzie laughed at her friend, reminding herself to text her later after the show was completely over.

Eunwoo was next to introduce himself. Mister shy and bashful Cha introduced himself as Astro’s warm and shiny handsome guy. Sigh, so shy, so humble... giggling all the way through his introduction. However, their leader, JinJin was not so humble. He introduces himself proudly as the King of Astro, and fans laughed and cheered (Kenzie was one of the ones who just rolled her eyes and laughed). The last member to introduce himself is Astro’s rock... Rocky. He called himself Wolfboy of Astro and everyone cheered.

Once, the introductions are over and the members have finally caught their breath, they start their next number, Real Love. Jinwoo makes his way to the opposite side of the stage he was on while he’s talking to the fans. He looks to the crowd ahead of him and smiles, saying, “let’s go” before the chorus starts for the first time. He waves at a few Arohas to his left that are close to stage while he can and then starts his rap facing in Kenzie’s direction again, straight ahead. She must be dreaming, right? There’s no way he’s looking at her. He must be looking at someone ahead of her, or maybe behind her, or even above her.

Jinwoo smiles and winks as he finishes his line a few seconds later, and waves his hands to the chorus while MJ and Sanha are singing. Kenzie is swaying in her spot to the beat as the song finishes. 

Everyone cheers and applauds while the boys move quickly into position for Butterfly. Kenzie lets out a gasp as soon as she hears the music start and sees the butterflies and flower petals flying on the screen behind Astro. “Oh, I love Butterfly,” she sighs as the first few notes are played and Eunwoo starts the song with “hey, girl.” 

Right away, Kenzie feels like her knees are going weak (well, weaker than they already are) with the first motions of the dance. She notices JinJin has a little smirk on his face too, which isn’t helping her situation much. This song and these dance moves are so… delicate and gentle at first as Astro moves their hands and arms as if they’re flying like butterflies, but then, not even ten seconds later, they get more… mature and sexual with all of the slow and repetitive hip thrusting during the chorus. It really makes her question whether or not Rocky had something to do with this choreography. It seems like something he could come up with, maybe not entirely on his own, but with some help, definitely. It’s all mesmerizing, to say the least.

Kenzie desperately wants to sing along or scream or something, but nothing is coming out. All she can do is watch and maybe lip-sync a few lines here and there. It isn’t until Jinwoo raps towards the very end that she comes to her senses and sees him thoroughly enjoying himself up on stage. Once the song ends about thirty seconds later, Kenzie and everyone around her is screaming and cheering, waiting impatiently for the next song to start but the second Kenzie hears the familiar staccato synthesizer sound of the next song, she and every other aroha in the audience start to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter. I love feedback so any and all thoughts on this work so far is much appreciated.


	3. Embarassing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my gosh, are you okay,” the girl next to her asks.
> 
> She nods, mouth still full of what water didn’t leak out two seconds ago. She swallows, then starts to laugh, “yeah, I was just NOT prepared for Moonwalk.”

“Yeah, this song is about our dream night.”

JinJin looks to the crowd and smirks as his wrists flick to the beat for a few seconds along with those of the other members.

Then he gets into his rap right at the beginning of the song and the rest of Astro dances along with him, both around and behind him while he’s doing what he does best.

At the end of the first chorus, Kenzie notices what everyone does while Binnie is singing but notices it best thanks to the two blondes of the group, JinJin and Sanha since they stripped themselves of their black coats they started the show with. It made her giggle because they all did a little booty shake towards the audience.

During one of Eunwoo’s lines, Kenzie catches JinJIn waving at a fan up front with two fingers like little bunny ears.

‘SO CUTE!’ she shouts in her head. She could’ve said it out loud… it’s not like anybody could hear her over all the music and other fans screams.

“Oh, what, now he’s throwing hearts at fans? Can he get any cuter?!” Kenzie says towards the end of the number.

Kenzie groans, “Now MyungJin?! What gives?” as her two favorite members of Astro have a moment during the dance.  
She sighs and thinks to herself ‘yep, I’m definitely gonna die here tonight. I am completely okay with this.’

Once the song is over, the boys quickly move backstage to go change for the next one which gives Kenzie the chance to sit down and take a breather- something she hasn’t been able to do since the show started.

“So, hyung...” Rocky addresses JinJin while they’re all getting changed for the next song, “I think someone caught your eye tonight out in the audience… am I wrong?”

JinJin, already finished changing, chuckles as he’s sitting, leaning all the way back on the sofa with his eyes closed in their dressing room.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Rocky…” he sighs.

“That’s a yes!” MJ says. “So, who is she? Where is she? You’d have to point her out to us, ya know.”

JinJin waves the eldest member off with a “shut up, hyung!” and stands up from the couch to grab a drink of water. MJ smirks but the subject is dropped (for now) and Astro heads towards the stage once more.

The girls next to Kenzie sit down as well and they all get to talking for a few minutes, asking about what happened to her leg and why she’s got it in a brace. She told them what happened and they were surprised but hoped she would feel better soon. Kenzie appreciated that. She thought it would be a good idea to get a drink from the water bottle she bought on the way in since she had some time to kill.

She was wrong… very wrong. The second the next song starts playing, she is mid-sip and almost spits her water out onto the back of the girl in front of her. 

“Oh my gosh, are you okay,” the girl next to her asks.

She nods, mouth still full of what water didn’t leak out two seconds ago. She swallows, then starts to laugh, “yeah, I was just NOT prepared for Moonwalk.”

The two girls on her right laugh along with her before all three of them are once again on their feet enjoying the music.

All of Astro has serious faces on once again, making Kenzie stare in awe once more. However, she is quickly snapped out of it at the chorus when she remembers a video of JinJin and one other member dancing to Moonwalk in their seats at a fan sign event. She smiles to herself and cheers when she sees Rocky smirking as he’s finishing his rap.

Kenzie realizes pretty soon how much of a tease all of the boys are… letting their jackets fall off of their shoulders while they lean backwards. The fans LOVE it and the boys seem to be enjoying it themselves by the looks on their faces. By the end of the song, all six members are breathing heavily, with smirks and crooked smiles adorning their faces. It still amazes Kenzie how they can sing and dance like that and still sound good. They must REALLY practice a lot. 

Kenzie screams with the aroha around her when Moonwalk ends and then again when she hears the first few notes of the next song… Again. She laughs and thinks to herself about their dance practice video of the song: JinJin screaming “붙잡았어야해!” at the end. Sigh, the stupid stuff that goes on in Kenzie’s head sometimes.

Anyway, back to the main event… Again. Once more, Kenzie would be blown off her feet, if she could be. It is so different seeing their choreography live versus seeing it through a screen. It’s so much better! Even though this song is supposed to be about pain and sadness because of a breakup, it’s really catchy and Kenzie LOVES it. And those hand motions they all do during Eunwoo’s line still confuses the heck out of her… even live. Like what even is that? It just looks like a bunch of noodles waving around. It must have taken them forever to perfect that without getting their arms caught in knots.

By the time MJ kicks in the chorus, everyone in the audience is singing along, including Kenzie. “붙잡았어야해, 잡았어야해…” she could go on and on. The whole crowd is screaming as Rocky is finishing up his rap about halfway through the song. Astro rotates members clockwise so fluidly when he’s done, it blows Kenzie away by the time Sanha is halfway done with his part. Then everyone is surrounding Eunwoo as he’s singing. It’s so cool!

“These boys are such a tease,” she says to the girls next to her.

“Yeah, but we love them anyway,” the girl says back.

The rest of Again went very similarly except towards the end, it looked like Rocky fell after his spin mid-air but he just landed gracefully and continued right on dancing. As soon as it was over, Kenzie thought Sara might die when she heard the beginning of the next song.

“New York City make some noise!!!!” Astro’s resident hype man screams into his mic while he’s spinning around with the other members in a circle making everyone watching them dizzy. Kenzie screams the fan chant along with the other aroha around her. Sara and Allie on the other hand just can’t handle the first few moves of the dance… and it’s Sara’s favorite song of theirs, too!  
   
MJ’s line “또난 왜 너만 보이는건데” gave Sara goosebumps. Allie saw her shiver in her seat from the feeling. Both Allie and Sara died during the chorus. Moon Bin just blew them both away with his moves. Kenzie, on the other hand, just wanted to dance right along with him.  
   
Sara gasped when MJ pointed out to the crowd. “Oh My God! Is he pointing at me?!” She shouted to Allie who was now half deaf thanks to her friend’s screaming. Allie looked over to see if she was alright, which she was, for the most part… but, MJ broke her. He smiled and winked and she was done. She didn’t know whether she should cry, or scream, or faint, or… all three?  
   
That didn’t last long, however, because once the chorus was over, Sara was screaming “R-O-C-K-Y” right along with him and the rest of the fans around her. But that was only for a moment since Eunwoo’s cuteness with Sanha killed her again. Then, came Sara and Kenzie’s favorite part of Confession, Rocky & JinJin’s rap right after MJ sang, “오늘부터 내가 네 남자할게.” It’s just so cool how they can swap lines back and forth and they all meld so well together.  
   
It makes Kenzie think that Rocky and JinJin must have worked on that part together when they were writing it. Something else that caught Kenzie’s attention during their rap was the GIANT smile on the face of the GIANT maknae. ‘Awwwww, Sanha!’ she thought. He looked like he was having so much fun up there on stage.  
   
Kenzie pouted momentarily, mumbling “damn Maknae almost killed me with that smile.”  
   
Once the song was over, Kenzie was right back to smiling with the others around her and cheering and applauding hysterically. The boys take a water break and JinJin practically rips off his white jacket and throws it on the stage in front of him before chanting “hot, hot, hot!” and then doubling over, trying to catch his breath.  
   
“I think we need some rest,” he says in between huffs, “gimme one second please.”

Then as he’s reaching for his water bottle to take a few large gulps, Eunwoo says “okay, one. The end,” and everyone in the room starts laughing minus the few members of Astro still drinking.  
   
Moon Bin and Eunwoo then engage with the audience a little, asking them how they enjoyed Moonwalk and everyone cheered and applauded. Eunwoo thought it was so exciting and fun. Binnie said he felt like he really was walking on the moon during Moonwalk.

After more cheering and a few mic changes by some of the members, Astro is back on stage as a whole and ready to perform their next song. It's one of JinJin's favorites from their new album, Love Wheel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was reading it over and I know I have a whole bunch of mistakes in here, but please just ignore those for now. I'll go back later and edit them when I get the chance. I hope you readers are enjoying it so far! Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
